


羽毛

by a_clump_of_algae



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clump_of_algae/pseuds/a_clump_of_algae





	羽毛

舌尖抵住齿根，嘴角咧开，皱一皱鼻子——一个典型的Roger式笑容在任何场景下都能化解尴尬，除了做爱的时候。John从喉咙深处咕哝着挤出不清不楚的声响，指责他身下的人太破坏气氛了，那个没有恶意的笑容让他感到被羞辱。他把头向后仰去，耸动腰和臀，女式睡裙已经垂落到胸口，缎面光滑洁白。镜子里映出一个令人作呕的漂亮小姑娘，眼镜浸着泪，就像透亮的绿玻璃珠，转向身下看着撩到一边的裙摆。穿女人的衣服上床是John的主意，他偶尔会这么做，和Roger一起总得试试新的东西，不然怎么熬过阴冷潮湿的冬季。天亮了就得去工作室，把剩下几卷录音带全部磨到半透明，再借着咖啡的劲去见摄影师，到时候Roger又会指着John被柔光箱照得愈发分明的肋骨说“你太瘦了”，显得从前没仔细观察过这具身体一样。

他们都不记得从哪个月哪一天开始，用彼此之间的默契把事情骗过乐队里另外两个人。上一次是在苏塞克斯附近的小路旁。那天他们刚和农舍主人谈好租期，第二周就能先把较重的拍摄设备先运过来。返程途中下起暴雨，John租来的沃尔沃半路上熄了火，停在隐约能看见一家小酒馆灯光的地方，再也无法前进。没有伞，连挡雨的衣服也没有，他们身上都只穿着上午拍杂志宣传照片用的演出服，John缩在黑绸上衣里瑟瑟发抖，和Roger一起挤在Freddie借给他们的外套底下蹒跚前行，到达酒馆门口时两个人都已经浑身湿透，等着一杯白兰地让身体暖和起来。

有个嚼着口香糖的女生认出了Roger，叫嚷着从Smile开始就看过他们的演出，一边腾出身旁的一张椅子，把狼狈不堪的鼓手拉到身旁。John对着玻璃窗上的倒影繁复擦拭眼眶下方乱成一团的眼妆，黑绸子像刚从海里捞起的渔网，全部黏在皮肤上，每一处凹进和凸起暴露无遗：锁骨，髋骨，鼠蹊，乳晕中央隆起的娇小颗粒。于是他抱起双臂遮在身前，紧张兮兮地四处张望，酒依然没有端上来。Roger一时无法从那姑娘的攀谈中脱身，向John投去求助的目光。

John不擅长也不愿意解围，女孩脸上的过度崇拜和热情让他又不适又嫉妒。他离这张桌子更远了点。Roger会处理好的，说说下一张专辑和巡演计划吧，有那么多新鲜的东西可讲。有五六个人在身后的台球桌上碰杯，唱着不着调的老歌，用带方言的口音笑着说起下流话。其中一个向John吹了几声口哨。他的腰被用力搂了一下，两只手在肩上推推搡搡，他转身摆脱他们，瞪了一眼为首的人。口哨停止了，那人收起笑容问能否和他回家，“我可以付你钱。”一杯酒洒在了那张惺惺作态的脸上，John借机逃走，但又有一双手揽住了他的身体，捏得大腿外侧生疼。

“放开他!”Roger从桌边站起来喊了些什么，挤进那几个人中间死死握住John的胳膊把他拉扯出来，骂着脏话对他们比了一个中指，手臂护在背后带他离开。

“你还好吗？”

“我挺想吐的。”John说，“可能因为刚才那杯酒喝得太快了。”John听起来虚弱、颤抖，可厕所隔间的门刚一关上就又直起身靠在门后，得逞后的胜利微笑爬上嘴角。面前的人还在眨着那双孩子般的大眼睛，忧心忡忡，根本没识破刚才那句谎话。

“开个玩笑，我没事。”

Roger以为随后至少会听见一句“谢谢”，但并没有等到。相反，一丝不屑的神情掠过John的脸上，他的笑容凝固在那里，有根浅青的血管在眉头上方皱起的皮肤下跃动，每当额头这处小小的凸痕出现时Roger就知道他想表达的绝不止于那张笑脸上的心情。John有些生气，原因显然是Roger把他丢在一边去和陌生粉丝聊天，这些全都掩饰在他的嘴唇弧度之下。他漠然接受Roger抚摸脸颊，隔着湿淋淋的衣料亲吻，手指埋在层层金发里，等待自己得到满意的补偿才发出第一声呻吟。他的爱人点燃一根烟，抽着万宝路吻他，在他咳嗽时俯下身吮噬鼓涨的阴茎，指尖仍然夹着未燃尽的烟蒂。次日回到伦敦以后Roger的下颚一整天都在痛。

后来很长一段时间里John Deacon都拒绝穿任何有蕾丝花边或者透明网纱材质的衣服。首先惹怒的是Freddie，要知道那些服饰大部分都是他亲自精挑细选的，有些还特意送去裁剪以符合John的身材，他甚至能想象出挑出来的每一件在贝斯手身上是什么模样。如果一直在这个问题上退让，恐怕有天John的打扮会倒退到和三四年前Brian一样糟糕的地步。他们竟然为此吵了第一次架。

Roger罕见地没有插嘴，而是躺在录音室沙发上沉默不语，头戴耳机小口喝咖啡。即使Freddie仔细观察一下就可以看出他有所隐瞒，他也得装作不知道John前些天穿着黑绸上衣被几个小流氓骚扰过的的事实，否则说出来绝对会让John尴尬到面红耳赤。

“Deaky到底怎么回事？”等John出门以后Freddie摇着头在沙发上坐下，拍拍Roger的大腿让他腾出点空间。他摊了摊手表示不愿插手这次争论。

“只能交给你了。”Freddie抢过Roger手里的咖啡喝了一口，鼻翼委屈地皱着，“去说服他穿上那件衣服。”

“为什么是我？这次的服装明明都是你和Brian的主意。”Roger摘掉墨镜，却发现那双亮晶晶的眼睛正从下方看过来，每次他都受不了这套。

“你不希望搞砸明天的演出吧？”

镶满人造钻石的演出服正躺在Roger脚边的箱子里。Freddie把它捞出来，仿佛展示拍卖品一样捧在手上。衬衣领口挖得很低，边缘闪闪发光的亮片一直延伸到肩带，如同从巴黎红磨坊舞女那里捡回来的内衣，一看便知是主唱最青睐的风格。为了搭配夸张的上衣，Deaky还需要白色阔腿裤和一双高跟鞋。那条阔腿裤膝盖以下像花瓣般散开，Roger以前试过，但没法把膝盖以上塞进去，他怀疑它的前身大概是一条不幸的晚礼裙。

“你不觉得这确实有点太夸张了吗……”这是Roger对那箱衣服发表的最后意见，而他在停车场见到John以后听见了一模一样的话。John陷在坐垫里，浑身懒洋洋，半张脸埋进搁在窗沿的手肘，摁了摁喇叭表示抗议。

Roger挡住方向盘防止他再重复这种徒劳的幼稚行为，“我知道你是被酒馆里那群人吓到了，可这次是演出……我们又不会穿着它跑进荒郊野外的夜店里。”

“我不是在担心这个！它真的看上去太夸张了。”他就是想到了这件事，只不过根本不好意思说出来。

“就试一次，好吗？然后我们四个一起决定要不要在舞台上穿它。”

Roger没有告诉他的是，事实上Freddie原本还准备让他踩着绣了花纹的黑色丝袜出场。John的鼻尖从车窗里探出来时Roger差点认为他会狠狠吻上来，用咬破嘴唇的力道暗示自己之前在生闷气，但一切已经结束了。可这次John所做的只是犹豫着开出换上演出服的条件：把明天下午茶时间送到休息室的点心让给他。有时候他就是这样，腼腆得出奇却在一些细节上调皮捣蛋，每次都让人猝不及防。Roger绝对不在玛芬蛋糕和蛋白酥上让步，但是曲奇可以割舍，最终他们达成的结果是明天的曲奇都归John所有，但他必须马上去试一下演出服。

守在更衣室门外的三个人坐立不安。John走进去以后过了五分钟，他们都害怕推开门的还是穿着格子衫牛仔裤的Deaky，摇着头耷拉下嘴角，把试过又脱下的花哨衣服一股脑扔过来，毕竟这种事以前就发生过，谁也不想再经历一次。Roger看了看表，又过去了五分钟。门缝里传出微弱的求助声，“可以帮我拉上背后的拉链吗……这到底该怎么弄？”

John正在反手折腾后面够不到的拉链，嘟嚷着抱怨穿一套衣服比修扩音设备还难。Roger无可奈何地进门帮他把衬衣调整好。拉链扣沿脊椎爬上去，钻石和塑料亮片硌到的地方留下擦痕，它们很快会消失。肩胛骨附近每一根线条都该死的精美，Roger也偷偷观察过自己的背部，却只有被晒伤的平坦皮肤，就连从前和他上床的女人们也没有这种漂亮的折线。类似的痕迹他在雕塑上看到过，画廊里十七世纪的少年和天使塑像背后就是如此。如果没有人在等的话他肯定会在脊背凹痕消失处停住，用舌尖缓慢舔舐，用牙齿轻咬。他猜John也在思考差不多的事情。听见Brian在外面催促，他才意识到走神太久，于是赶紧给John套上外衣，推开门走出去。

“你们也太磨蹭了，我都快睡着了。”Freddie的语调突然在John经过面前时变得高昂起来，“快过来亲爱的。我就知道这很适合你！”

“还缺一顶帽子。”Brian转身把插了一根粉色羽毛的白色绒帽扣在他头上，满意地看着镜子。

这身打扮很像奇幻小说里某个神秘王国的公主。John承认它能给舞台效果增色不少，没准被八卦小报记者看到还会多出一篇阴阳怪气的皇后乐队新闻报道。唯一的缺陷是大腿根部勒出了几道褶皱，光亮的面料往中心汇拢，聚集在裆前勾勒出一块不规则隆起。John低头看向那个与得体毫不沾边的形状，叹了口气。

“贝斯会遮住的。而且Roger和我也得穿这种裤子，对吧？”Freddie向Roger使了个眼色寻求支持。

“比起裤子……”Roger吞吞吐吐地搓着手，“你不如多适应一下四英寸的鞋跟。”

“你的头发怎么回事？”帽沿下的发丝缠在了一起，Freddie用手指勾起几绺理顺，嘴里一直挑着刺，“看上去要再烫一下。还有你Roger，你头上乱七八糟的狮子鬃毛也该修理修理了。”

主唱总是对的。学院里的小剧场音响烂得出奇，一小半观众都拉长了脸坐着，前半场掌声稀稀落落，没有亮眼的灯光和衣服这次演出就彻底毁了。总有突发事故能让事情变得更糟，例如John在间奏找错节拍，迅速舔了一下手指勉强把旋律救回来，例如入整个剧场的灯在这时闪了闪便熄灭了，黑暗随着观众席巨大的“嘘”声压在舞台上。Brian开始安抚粉丝，鼓架附近的话筒被撇到旁边，Roger大声责怪从后台赶来的灯光师——这里条件比路边俱乐部还差。

舞台右侧传来沉闷的撞击声，话筒线和电缆把John绊倒了，所有人都吓了一跳。好在这一幕没有被观众看见，他在灯光恢复前从那团线中脱身，掸掉灰尘重新站在原位，用眼神向Freddie确认一切安然无恙。麦克风响起刺耳的噪音，主唱为意料之外的中断道歉，紧接着报出下一个歌名。局面都在掌控之中，后半场气氛好转很多。但John有些不对劲，舞台后方的Roger最先发现了这一点，即使隔着红色聚光灯下的烟雾他也感觉到最喜欢在台上跳动的人不如开场时活跃，踏在地上的右脚本来绝对会踩着节拍，或者抬起来转一圈，现在却像被钉在了灯光中央的点上。他想脚踝或者膝盖肯定受伤了，一定是因为高跟皮靴。那是Freddie和他去各个古着店搜刮一整天买到的，可他当时完全没有留意鞋跟比John之前的所有靴子都要高。

结束后Roger换下衣服就去化妆间寻找John，但每条长椅上都没有那个裹着浴袍的瘦长身影。等他从休息室和更衣室回来，Freddie已经带着Brian去附近的酒吧了，John依然不见踪迹。他担心他是否因为伤得有些严重去了医院，于是径直走到出口，试图赶上提前离场的助理询问贝斯手的下落。三五个粉丝喊着Roger的名字在门外拦住他，他匆匆停下来合了张影。 

凌晨时分John才回到住处，仍然穿着那套演出服，不过外套已经滑下了肩膀一侧，裤子侧面还被钩破了，多亏今晚迪厅里的狂欢。香水、酒精和烟的味道淡淡地从身上散发出来，腰上还沾着酒杯里溅出来的小斑点。John甩掉靴子，疼痛让他坐在床沿倒吸一口冷气。他皱了皱眉观察起脚踝磨红的地方，嘴里哼着歌，似乎心情完全没有受到影响。

“你居然去了迪厅？”Roger瞪着他，“Deaky你明明受伤了啊！”

“没事的，明天就会好。”John脱掉另一只鞋，把右腿蜷缩起来时传出一声轻轻的闷哼。

床另一边的人立刻爬过来检查伤势，脚踝外侧已经肿了起来，拇指刚按下去John的小腿就本能地向后缩。“还觉得没事？你知道自己在干什么吗，明天上午还要排练。”

“天啊，你听起来和Brian一样烦人。帮我把拉链拉开。”他背对Roger，用手把长发整理到肩膀一侧，嘴角动了动，眯起眼睛向后露出困乏的微笑，当手指碰到脊背上的小金属零件时忽然转过身，把Roger逼到床头的靠枕上，左腿挤进身下的两腿之间。然而一晚上的酒喝得他骨头酥软，没法用手臂再多支撑几秒。John只能顺势侧躺在旁边，解开腰带后却在被子附近摸到了一双和粉色丝带卷成一团的长筒丝袜。

“Freddie本来要让你今天穿这个，我告诉他你不会答应的。”

“对啊，连你都不想穿这玩意儿。”John把它扔向一边。

“那可不一定。”

这是Roger在旧货堆里翻了半天的成果，说不定以前只有贵族舞会才配得上它，不然两侧怎么会绣上这么精致的鸢尾花。他把丝袜解开，用一根足够长的袜带缠绕住John无力反抗的手腕。Roger在John难以置信的目光下把一只脚塞进了丝袜里，半透明的尼龙裹上小腿肚，边缘卷了起来，另一只则绷住大腿，与皮肤交接处勒出一圈凹痕。

金发下面抬起来的那张脸露出不怀好意的笑，John才察觉到他想做什么。“Roger你这个……荡妇。”紧紧箍在John下体上的布料总算扯开了，Roger用足尖在内裤上按揉，盯着他逐渐变烫的面孔，缓缓伸出舌头舔舐自己的嘴唇和牙齿。

他鼻梁四周泛起红色，耳尖是透着血管的粉——全身都是粉色的。丝袜在阴茎前端停留，然后和左脚一起滑向底部，蹭着阴囊下最敏感的地方。猛烈的喘息使Roger心满意足，可惜John抽不出手抚摸随呼吸而伏动的胸脯，而且他还要再等好一会才行。他能做的仅仅是轻吮在上唇游移的手指，追着指尖索吻，用舌苔磨蹭伸进来的指腹。Roger没有减弱脚上的幅度，同时把食指一点点塞进自己的臀缝里，咬住嘴唇仰起头，故意让他看见穴口的抽插与开合，提高音量发出夸张的呻吟。他终于不再压抑声音，却低下头避开对面近乎挑衅的直视，紧接着被捏住下巴吻了起来。尼龙丝袜的触感消失了，Roger暂停了所有的动作，脱下死死缠在腿上的东西，投入到那个吻中。他记起之前录sex tape那次他们只拍下了亲吻，在唇峰轻啄几下之后John还说“别在这时候逗我笑”。

如今John只剩下伏在Roger肩头低吟的力气，后者坏心眼地折磨着铃口的小沟，咬一咬John 的耳垂，长睫毛扫过他的脸颊。他靠向耳侧，重复那两个央求的单词。操我。John几乎在抽泣，不自觉挤出的绵软声音连他自己都感到羞耻。

所以谁才是荡妇，Roger想。他拉开衬衣背后的拉链，吻着脊骨与衣物上那些缀饰擦痕的交界处。John捆住手腕的丝带松开了，一只手绕到Roger脑后在肩颈抓揉，企图让他快点进入。他的下体夹在窄小紧致的臀瓣之间磨蹭太久了，差点就在这时候缴械投降，最后是John急不可耐地把它全部埋进身体，半跪在枕头上向后一次次晃动腰部。脚踝的肿胀感爬上来，手指的茧也不知为何隐隐作痛，他转过头去啃咬Roger的唇。

可以预料到的是，John第二天排练一直走神，好几次等Brian提醒他该换位置了才慢慢吞吞挪过去。他甚至还在中途要了把椅子，好让右腿的伤不至于影响演出，这点让Freddie颇为不满，在后台小声对John发了一顿牢骚。

“别怪我没提醒你。”Roger玩弄着打火机，把椅子转到他们面前，吐出一团烟雾。

“你提醒我了吗？”

“如果你没有受了伤还去迪厅根本不会这样。”

“要不是你……”话题不小心引向了他们都努力规避的地方，John说了一半戛然而止，瞥了一眼Freddie的表情。习惯于息事宁人的主唱一反常态，端着茶杯关上门，临走前在玻璃窗外意味深长地指了指他们两个。Roger感觉他似乎知道了什么，没有事情能逃过Freddie的眼睛。他想起昨天的演出服——他和John的凌乱混在一起，有些完好有些破碎，全部堆在房间的地板上。


End file.
